The Little Wolf and Cherry Blossom
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Sakura is heartbroken when she learns that Syaoran can no longer return to Japan to finish school. However what will happen when an enemy is after Sakura and her cards? Will Syaoran be able to keep her safe? Will they ever have a chance at a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

リトル狼と桜

_**I have completely junked The Future of us and I am taking some of the stuff from that story and putting it in this one. Hope you enjoy it!**_

Sakura's heart broke with every word she read. Kero looked at the young girl and looked at her with sympathy. Tears filled her eyes as she read the letter. The letter dropped from her hand. "Sakura! It's time for dinner!"

"Coming." she said quietly as she made her way to the door. She headed downstairs. "Took you long enough monster." Toya said smugly. He looked up when she didn't answer. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

Toya looked at her with concern. Fujitaka put a plate in front of her and looked at her with concern. "Is everything okay Sakura?" her father asked.

Sakura nodded, not trusting her voice. She quietly picked up her chopsticks and ate her food, not saying a word. After dinner, she took the dishes and washed them.

"Sakura, don't worry about it. I will do it." said Toya. Sakura only nodded and walked away without a word. Toya watched as his sister walked up the stairs. He looked at their dad.

"I think that something is wrong. She is never this upset about anything." Their father nodded in agreement. Sakura changed into her pajamas and turned off the light.

She laid in her bed until she fell asleep, tracks of tears still on her face. Her alarm went off and she got up extra early. She walked into the kitchen. "Good morning mother." she said to the picture.

Toya came down and was surprised that his sister was up. "Good morning Sakura. Morning big brother." Later her father came down. Sakura made breakfast and headed for school. She passed Yukito.

"Morning Sakura. Morning Yukito." Sakura said as she passed him. He looked at her in shock as she passed. Sakura made it to the classroom and sat at her desk. "Morning Sakura." Said Tomoyo with a smile.

"Morning Tomoyo." she said quietly. Tomoyo looked at her. "Eh? Sakura what's the matter? You are not your usual happy self."

Sakura's bangs covered her eyes. "I receieved a letter from Syaoran." Tomoyo looked at her best friend, and cousin with worry.

"What did the letter say?" Sakura's body started shaking. "He is not allowed to return to Tomoeda." She said as she started crying.

Tomoyo got up from her desk and hugged her. "It's going to be okay Sakura." She said as she hugged her and tried to comfort her.

Sakura nodded and dried her eyes before class started. The last thing that she wanted was to explain it to anyone else. Class started, and Sakura didn't really pay attention.

Toya got home and went into Sakura's room. He was worried about her, and he was hoping that he could find out what it was.

He found a letter on her desk.

_**My Dearest Cherry Blossom,**_

_**I hate to have to tell you this in a letter, however there is no other way that I can. I had every intention of returning to Tomoeda this year to finish school to you. However, I can't. Something has come up here in Hong Kong and I can no longer return to you. **_

_**It pains me to have to tell you this. I was looking forward to coming back to you. I know that it has been six years since you have seen me, but I am afraid that it will be quite a bit longer until I can see you. **_

_**Please understand that my heart is broken that I cannot hold you in my arms and see you. There is not a single day that hasn't gone by that you were not in my thoughts or the center of my attention. **_

_**I love you so much my cherry blossom and I miss you so much. It really hurts me to not see you. And I cannot imagine the look on your face. I wish I was there to comfort you. Goodbye my beloved cherry blossom. **_

_**Syaoran**_

Toya shook in anger as he looked at the letter. How dare that kid break his little sister's heart! He was mad, but he knew that he couldn't let Sakura know that he knew. Toya heard the front door open and he headed to the living room.

Sakura and Tomoyo came in. "Can Tomoyo stay the night?" Toya nodded. "Yeah, dad had that dig today and he won't be back till next monday." Sakura nodded.

"Thank you big brother." Toya nodded. "Dinner will be in an hour." Sakura nodded. She and Tomoyo headed to her room. The moment she closed the door tears filled her eyes. Tomoyo hugged her.

Sakura cried for awhile and finally stopped just before dinner. Sakura till stayed quiet. "How was school today Sakura?" Sakura looked at her brother.

"It was okay big brother." she said as she went back to dinner. Toya looked at her, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sakura listen, I know that there is something wrong. You have been worrying me and dad, even Yuki. Now please tell me, what is going on?" Sakura looked at him with her tear filled emerald eyes.

Toya looked at her with sympathy and concern. "Syaoran...Syaoran isn't...coming back." she whispered. Toya got up and hugged his sister.

"I am sorry Sakura." he said. Sakura started crying and Tomoyo left the room. She knew that they needed some time alone.

"Why isn't he coming back?" he asked.

Sakura sniffled and looked at her brother. "He said that something happened and he needs to stay there. I don't think that I will see him again big brother."

Toya rubbed her back. "He will come back. It's just a matter of when." Sakura cried more. "I miss him so much."

Toya sighed. "I can't belive that I am saying this...But why don't we go to him?" Sakura looked at her brother in shock.

"You still have that prize that you won remember?" Sakura nodded.

"You would really come with me to Hong Kong?" asked Sakura.

"Sure as long as nothing happens like last time." he was refering to the time that they traveled to Hong Kong for the first time.

"There won't be any trouble. Thank you so much Big Brother!" Sakura sqealed. Toya nodded. "We will figure out everything after I work."

Sakura nodded and headed to her room.

THREE DAYS LATER

Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito, and Toya were all standing in the line, waiting to board the plane. Sakura was excited but also nervous. She hadn't told Syaoran that she was coming. She was hoping that he would be happy to see her.

"Syaoran!" Syaoran rolled his eyes as he headed to the kitchen where Meiling was making a mess.

"What do you want Meiling?" asked Syaoran. "I wanted to get you out of the room. You haven't come out of it since you learned that you couldn't return to Japan."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Well I'm sorry that it makes you upset that you can't see the love of your life."

Meiling turned. "Look I miss her too, and Tomoyo. But being depressed isn't going to change anything. Trust me I know that you love her, me and Tomoyo were always trying to get you two alone together."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I will be in my room." he headed to his room and shut the door. He flopped on his bed.

**'It's not fair! Why do I have to give up her? She is my world.' **He shut his eyes.

**A WEEK EARLIER**

Syaoran was packing his room, getting ready to head back to Tomoeda. He was excited to see his beloved Cherry Blossom. He picked up a picture. It was from the last time that they were together.

It was the time that they sealed The VOID. He smiled and put the picture in his suitcase. There was a knock at the door.

Syaoran answered it. It was his mother. "Mother, what is it? Is there something wrong?"

She nodded. "You cannot return to Japan." Syaoran looked at his mother in shock.

"Why? I have already booked a flight, an apartment, everything." She looked down.

"The Elders want you to stay and further your training. You have to get ready to become the leader of the Li Clan."

Syaoran bowed his head. "But that means that I will always have to stay here in Hong Kong. I have to leave Sakura. Forever."

She nodded. "I am sorry my son. But you have to leave her in the past. I know that you love her. But you have to think about the clan."

Syaoran shut the door and began to throw things. This wasn't fair! He would never see the love of his life again.

PRESENT

Sakura and Tomoyo sat in their seats, they were getting ready to land and Sakura was very excited. They headed to their hotel and they checked in.

She took her phone out and called Syaoran. Syaoran looked at his phone. It was Sakura. His heart broke when he saw her name.

He ignored the call and turned away from it. Sakura looked at her phone with a frown. She sat it down and sighed.

She grabbed her bag. "Tomoyo and I are going to go out." Toya nodded. "Just check in from time to time." Sakura nodded.

"Syaoran wouldn't answer huh?" asked Tomoyo. "No, he won't pick it up since he wrote me that letter."

They walked a little and Sakura tried to call him again. He picked the phone up. "Hello? **Syaoran? **Hello Sakura. **You haven't been talking to me. I got worried**. Listen Sakura, we can't be together**. What are you saying? **I'm saying that it is over."

Syaoran could hear her breath catch. **"After everything that we have been through together, that's it?" **Syaoran looked down. "Sakura I can't do this anymore. I need to think of my Clan."

Sakura sniffled. **"I just crossed hundreds of miles to get to you. And this is what I come to." **Syaoran's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

**"I'm in Hong Kong. I came here to surprise you. I came here to see you, but I guess it was a waste of time." **Sakura hung up. "Sakura wait!"

He quickly called every hotel and found out where she was staying. Syaoran rushed out of his room and down the stairs.

"Syaoran." he turned and there was his mother. "Where are you going?" Syaoran sighed.

"I am going to see Sakura." His mother sighed. "You cannot return to Japan."

"She is here mother. She came here to see me." She looked at him in shock. "Now I am sorry. My Clan means a lot to me, but so does she. I will not give her up. If it means that I am disowned then fine. I will not lose her."

His mother nodded. "Go on to her my son." He nodded. "Thank you." He jumped into his limo and they drove to the hotel. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Toya answered.

"You have got a lot of nerve coming here. Listen I will never understand what my little sister sees in you. She came all the way over here for you and you have the gall to break up with her over the phone. You have hurt my sister for the last time."

"Please Toya, I have to talk to her. Please. Where is she?" Toya looked at him in anger. "She is out. Away from you." He shut the door in Syaoran's face. He hit himself in the head.

'I have to find her.' He walked all through Hong Kong, looking for her. He finally found her with Tomoyo at a cafe. He approached the table.

"Sakura?" she looked at him and looked away from him. "Sakura please talk to me." Sakura looked at him wiht hurt in her eyes.

"And what Syaoran? Have you break my heart again? I am going back to the hotel and pack. There is no point to be here if my reason doesn't want me here." she got up from the table.

Syaoran took her arm. "I wanted to return to you. I really did. But- But you couldn't because you have to think of your clan. I understand that your clan important, but..." Tears filled her eyes.

Syaoran hugged her. "I love you Sakura. And I will never stop loving you. Please understand." Sakura looked at his chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you so much my little Cherry Blossom, I will give up my title for you." Sakura looked at him with a smile. She put her arms around his waist.

"I told my mother while I was looking for you, that I would risk getting disowned for you." Sakura nodded. "I love you too Syaoran. And I missed you so much." They stayed in their embrace.

They heard a sigh and they looked over and saw Tomoyo with her camera out and stars in her eyes. They both sweatdropped. "It is so beautiful."

They both giggled. "So what do you want to do?" asked Syaoran.

"I don't really know." She said looking at him. Syaoran smiled. "How about we just shop around." Tomoyo suggested.

They both nodded and took each other's hand. They walked through the streets and they had an amazing time. "I love you Sakura." Sakura looked in his eyes.

"I love you too Syaoran." They faced each other and they leaned in. Their lips met and they broke apart both blushing.

"So now that I still have the love of my life, there is a dance in the honor of the Li Clan. You and Tomoyo are invited."

Sakura nodded. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo. "And I beleive that there will be a certain youn man there who has been missing you."

Tomoyo smied. "Eriol?" Syaoran nodded. Tomoyo nodded and blushed. "We must get back to the hotel so I can make you a new dress!" she said.

They both sweatdropped. They faced each other. "See you tomorrow." Sakura nodded. They kissed again. Later on Sakura was laying in her bed. 'Finally. Everything is perfect.' She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**They both sweatdropped. They faced each other. "See you tomorrow." Sakura nodded. They kissed again. Later on Sakura was laying in her bed. 'Finally. Everything is perfect.' She fell asleep with a smile on her face.**_

Tomoyo was busy all morning the next day. She was busying herself making dresses for her and Sakura. Hers was a dark Purple with beading around the bodice. She hoped that Eriol liked it. Sakura's was a pale pink with cherry blossoms embroidered in it.

Sakura blushed at it. "Are you sure that this isn't too much?" Sakura asked. "Never! There is never too much for you Sakura!" said Tomoyo.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Uh...right." she said as she blushed. Syaoran called Sakura and told her that Eriol just landed.

"Tomoyo, Eriol just landed." Tomoyo blushed. "It has been very long since I have seen him." She said.

"Yes, but I am sure that he still loves you." Tomoyo blushed again and nodded. Soon they were getting ready. Tomoyo had her hair in a traditional chinese bun, while Sakura had braids in her hair, ribbon braided into her hair.

They arrived at the Li mansion. Sakura was very nervous. She came in and saw many people from the higher side of China. She felt uncomfortable as everyone stared at her. Li came down wearing robes, almost like his fighting robes.

He smiled as he took in her appearene. Eriol came down wearing dark blue robes. Eriol walked down next to Syaoran as they approached them.

Syaoran hugged Sakura. "You look beautiful my cherry blossom. Thank you. And you very handsome." Syaoran smiled and kissed her head.

"It's wonderful to see you beloved Tomoyo." Eriol said as he kissed her hand. "I missed you very much Eriol." Tomoyo said blushing.

The dinner passed and everyone was now dancing in the hall. Sakura looked over and saw some older gentlemen in robes. They were glaring at her.

She leaned in. "Syaoran, who are those gentlemen?" Syaoran looked over. "Those are the elders." Sakura nodded.

"Are they bothering you?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. "No, not at all." They continued dancing. Meiling came over and greeted everyone.

Syaoran's mother approached them. "Sakura, it is good to see you again child." Sakura nodded and bowed. "You as well Lady Li." she said. Yelan smiled.

She walked away and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Master Li." Syaoran turned to Wei. "The Elders request an audience." Syaoran sighed and nodded.

He kissed the top of Sakura's head. "Lady Sakura can come as well. They wish to speak to the both of you." Syaoran got a little upset. 'Why Sakura too?'

They walked into a room. One of the Elders spoke. "Master Li. Young Lady. We wish to speak to both of you." Sakura nodded and bowed.

The Elder motioned for them to sit. "As you know, this is master Syaorans's sixteenth birthday, which makes old enough to take the role as the leader of the Li Clan, once Lady Li steps down."

Sakura stayed quiet. "However we are told that he wishes to renounce his title due to his relationship with you. We cannot allow that." Syaoran got up.

"You are stepping over the line." The Elder rose his head. "I am merely showing the young lady that she shouldn't be with you. You are the future of the Li CLan, and she is just a girl from Japan."

Sakura looked down as she fought the tears. "You are way out of line. I will not let you disrespect her. She isn't just a girl from Japan, she is the love of my life." The Elder rolled his eyes.

He looked at Sakura. "Listen young lady, it is better for everyone that you merely step back from Master Li. We made him further his training to make sure that he wouldn't return to Japan. He went there to capture the Clow Cards. The Cards that now you own. He has no more reason to associate with you."

Sakura stood up, nodded and walked out of the room. Syaoran ran after her. "Sakura! Sakura wait!" Sakura turned. "Leave me alone! Please." She ran out of the house, headed to the sidewalk.

Tomoyo and Eriol chased after her but soon lost her. Syaoran sat on the stairs, away from the guests and cried himself. "Syaoran?" asked Eriol. Syaoran raised hie head.

"What happened? Did you and Sakura fight again?" asked Tomoyo. Syaoran shook his head. "The Elders spoke to us both, and basically told her that she had no right being here or being with me."

Eriol got angry. "Why?" Syaoran looked away. "Because I am now sixteen, I can begin my duties of Head Li once mother steps down." Eriol shook his head.

"They had no right to treat her like that." Yelan walked over and saw her upset son. "Syaoran, what is the matter?" she asked.

Eriol and Tomoyo excused themselves. She sat next to her on. "What is it?" Syaoran wiped his eyes. "Fuma, he was out of line. He basically told Sakura that she was useless and she wasn't good enough for me."

Yelan stood up. "Don't worry about that. I will fix it. You focus on finding that young lady." Syaoran nodded and ran out of the mansion. Rain poured from the sky, soaking everything. Sakura walked in it, not caring how wet she was getting.

She had tears in her eyes. The Elder was right, she wasn't good enough for him. No matter how much she loved him. She took another step and felt a surge of power, an evil power. She looked around and saw nothing wrong.

She walked to a park and sat on one of the swings. She let the crushing grief out, sobs shaking her body. Syaoran walked around looking for her. He looked eveywhere. He walked past the park and what he saw broke his heart.

His beloved cherry blossom was crying. He walked over and put a jacket over her shaking body. She looked up and then away. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sakura look at me." she picked her head up. "I am not becoming the Head Li." Sakura looked at him in confusion. "I don't want to be if that means that I lose you in the process." Sakura looked at him.

"I love you Sakura. And I will sacrifice that to make sure that I have you. You are the most important person to me. Just like before the VOID. You are still the one that I love more than anything."

Sakura cried harder. "I love you too, always have, always will." Syaoran smiled warmly and they kissed. "Come on, we need to get out of the rain before we get sick." Sakura smiled and nodded.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Syaoran refused to take the plase of Head Li and so it was passed onto his cousin. Yelan gave the Elders hell. Syaoran promised Sakura that he was going to return to Tomoeda. Sakura, Tomoyo and the others headed back to Japan.

Syaoran returned to Japan the next week with Meiling. They were attending the high school with Sakura and Tomoyo. Eriol moved back from England to be with Tomoyo. They were all happy together.

Sakura and Syaoran walked home hand in hand. "I forgot how beautiful summer was here." said Syaoran. Sakura smiled. They took another step and they both felt the evil power. They looked at each other.

"You feel that too?" asked Syaoran. Sakura nodded. "It's the same I felt in Hong Kong." said Sakura. There was another wave and they followed it. They made it to Penguin Park. They looked and there was a young girl standing there.

"Who are you?" The young girl looked at them and smiled an evil smile. "So you must be the little Clow Master." Syaoran pushed her behind him.

"What do you want with her?" The young girl smiled. She walked to them.

"My name is Lilith. And I want to be as strong if not stronger than Clow Reed himself. It is said that there was a young girl that surpassed even Clow Reed. She was able to make new forms of the Clow Cards when she was only ten."

"And I have been looking for you for awhile. You see have magic powers too, but I wish to be stronger. So...I decided to seek out the Clow Master and have her give me her powers."

Syaoran looked at her with shock. "Sorry to dissapoint you but you have wasted your time. Sakura will not will her power to you. She can't and you know why."

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Sakura, if you don't hand your powers over to me, I will start going after those who are important to you. Like your cousin and best friend Tomoyo, her mother, your brother, your father."

Sakura looked at her in horror. "If you want her powers than you have to go through me." Lilith shrugged her shoulders. "Okay."

She glowed black and her eyes glowed a blood red. "I summon you, Dragon of hell fire. Put an end to the pathetic Clow Master and her little friend!"

Sakura quickly unlocked the key. "Fly card grant us both wings FLY!" Wings appeared on their backs and they both jumped out of the way. "I do not wish to fight you." Said Sakura. "Then hand over the Clow!"

Sakura shook her head. "Dragon put an end to her!" The dragon was made of pure fire and he turned to her and her body dissapeared. "Sakura!"

Yukito stopped dead in his tracks. Toya looked at Yukito. "Yuki, what is it?" Yukito looked at Toya. "Danger has approached my master."

He closed his eyes and became Yue. "You stay here, without your powers it is too dangerous for you to go."

Toya nodded his head. "You just keep my sister safe." Yue nodded. Kero busted through the window, transforming into his other form. "Sakura!"

There they see Syaoran sitting in shock. They looked farther and saw Sakura. She was burned and was not moving.

Yue became infuriated, his cat-like pupils turning into mere slits. "Damn you! How dare you do this to our master! DAMN YOU!" yelled Yue, full of anger.

Lilith giggled. "Well if it isn't Yue and Keroberos." She shrugged. "She wouldn't have gotten burned if she had just given me her cards."

Kerberos looked at Lilith in anger. _**"Your **_cards!? They are her cards. She was deemed fit by Yue. She is the Master of the Clow." Lilith rolled her eyes.

Sakura is the rightful owner of the Clow! Why!? Why did you attack her?!"

"I want the Clow! And will do whatever it takes to get ahold of it. Even if that means the girl dies." Keroberos came toward her. "We will never let that happen!" Keroberos got ready to attack.

"Don't think that this is over." She vanished.

Yue and Keroberos turned to Syaoran holding a badly hurt Sakura. "How is she?" asked Yue. "She's still breathing." said Syaoran.

"Come on kid, we have to get her out of here." Syaoran. "We will also call Eriol and have him come over." They nodded.

Syaoran gently picked her up and carried her to the house. They called Eriol and he was on his way as was Meiling, and Tomoyo.

Toya, Yukito, Tomoyo, and Meiling sat in the living room. Eriol and Syaoran were performing healing magic on Sakura. Toya was shaking with anger.

Yukito looked down. Toya put a hand on his shoulder. "Yuki, come in the kitchen." Yukito nodded and headed into the kitchen with Toya.

"Toya, I'm so sorry." Toya looked at Yukito. "Why? Because if I had been a much better guardian, Sakura would have been safe."

"I promised you the day you gave up your powers to make sure I didn't disappear that I would protect her no matter what. You almost lost your sister because I was incompetent. Please forgive me."

Yukito bowed his head in shame. He felt like he let down Toya. Tears filled his eyes. He loved Sakura, and he hated to see that she was harmed in anyway.

Toya put a hand on his shoulder. "Yuki it's okay. Sakura's alive and you protected her. I couldn't ask for more."

Yukito smiled. "Thank you Toya." They walked out and joined the others.

"We need to figure out why that girl attacked Sakura in the first place. We don't know why she wanted the Clow either. And why now? It's been sealed for three years. I don't understand." Kero said with frustration.

"And something else, how did Yue and I sense that Sakura was in danger, but Eriol, Clow's reincarnation couldn't sense anything? And why does this girl have a vendetta against Sakura in the first place?"

Syaoran and Eriol are upstairs performing the healing magic. Everything was running through his mind. Sakura laying there motionless, him praying that she was still alive.

"Syaoran focus." Syaoran opened his eyes.

"Sorry Eriol, it's just, everything that has happened today. I seriously thought that we were going to lose her. It terrified us all. Especially her brother."

"I don't understand this girl. She wants the Clow so bad, that she was willing to murder Sakura to get her hands on it."

"Syaoran, don't worry we will get this girl. There that should do it. Now let's just let her rest." Syaoran nodded.

"I love you so much my sweet cherry blossom." Then he turned and then he headed downstairs.

"She's resting. She should be okay." Toya nodded and sighed out of relief. "Do you guys know why this woman came after Sakura?" Syaoran shook his head. "

"I guess she finally realized that Sakura got possession of The Clow. But why did she wait three years after the Clow was sealed? And besides The Clow that she wants even like the old one. They are Sakura Cards now." Said Syaoran.

"Her name was Lilith and she was ready to think that Sakura would just give The Clow and she would leave." said Syaoran.

"Why can't she do that?" asked Toya. Eriol stood up. "When she started to turn them to Sakura Cards, they were relying on her magic. The magic is her life. If she willed The Clow to Lilith, then she would die." said Eriol.

Toya shook his head in anger. "Why is she so hellbent on this stupid book?!" Kero looked up. "Because The Clow, The Clow Cards, Yue and myself were all created by Clow Reed. He was the stongest Sorcerer in history."

Eriol walked. "And I was reborn, however Sakura started making her own cards as her magic grew. Now she is stronger than even me. And she was this strong when she was eleven. So Lilith wants The Clow and everything else so she can be the strongest."

Toya put his face in his hand. "So what do we do?" asked Toya. "There is not much that we can do. Except keep her safe." said Syaoran.

Toya nodded. "I wish there was a way to get some of my magic back. Just so I could make sure that she was okay." Eriol shook his head sadly.

"The only one that can do it is Sakura, and she is in no condition to do that right now." Toya nodded. "Well kid, you are going to spend the night. I want someone else here with magic." Syaoran nodded.

Syaoran walked up to her room and sat at her bedside. He took her hand and looked at her peaceful face. He put his head on the edge of the bed and fell asleep.

_**SAKURA'S DREAM**_

"_**Everyone? Tomoyo? Meiling? Eriol? Syaoran? Anyone?" A girl appears. "Did you really think that you could hide forever? I knew that I would find you sooner or later. You better keep your precious friends safe, or something might happen to them. The girl disappears. Then a light appears out of the darkness. As she looks at the floor she sees red on the floor. **_

_**As she moved closer she saw Syaoran, lying in a pool of blood. Tomoyo and Eriol were in each other's arms, covered in blood and they were also dead. Then she looked farther and there was Meiling there also dead. **_

_**She turned and there were her brother and her father, their eyes open, no longer blinking, dead. **_

_**"EVERYONE! TOYA! FATHER! MEILING! ERIOL! TOMOYO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_**END OF DREAM**_

Sakura jerked awake, accidently waking Syaoran. "Sakura? What is it?" Sakura looked at him and tears filled her eyes. She buried her face in his chest. "What happened?"

"It was a nightmare. You...and every-yone...were...dead!" she said. Syaoran sat on her bed and hugged her to him.

"It was only a dream Sakura. Everyone is okay. They are all downstairs." Sakura nodded. She soon calmed down. "Please stay with me Syaoran." Syaoran nodded. He took his slippers off and got under the covers.

He put his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. They both fell asleep.

There were dark purple eyes glaring at the young couple. "Soon Clow Master. Soon you will no longer breath, and The Clow will be mine." She vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

_**There were dark purple eyes glaring at the young couple. "Soon Clow Master. Soon you will no longer breath, and The Clow will be mine." She vanished. **_

Sakura woke up and noticed that she was alone. She figured that Syaoran was downstairs. She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Once she was down there she heard Toya arguing with Eriol.

"Well we have to do something. I can't just sit around while my little sister is at risk for getting killed because she is the master to this dumb book!" He said angrily.

"Toya if we don't let her fight then who knows what Lilith will do. She is persistent and if we don't do something soon, and Sakura doesn't fight then she will start attacking her family. Or anyone that matters to her."

"NO!"They turned and Saw Sakura standing there."I will not let Lilith come even close to any of you. I will protect you. I won't let her touch any of you."

Toya looked at his sister. "It's not an option Sakura. You were almost killed because she was too strong. I will not explain to father that he lost his daughter because she was too stubborn to listen."

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked forward. She looked dead into her brother's eyes. "Listen to me Toya, I will not stand around of Lilith decides to come after any of you. And I don't think that you should expect me to."

Toya got up angrily and stormed out. Sakura sighed loud and sat down on the sofa. "He doesn't understand. I have to do this. Who knows what she will do to all of you."

Everyone looked at her as she looked at them. Syaoran sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "We will fight with you. We all will. We promise."

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled through her tears. She got up and headed to her brother's room. She knocked.

"Big brother? Go away monster. You pushing me away will not solve this. Please Toya open the door." It was silent. Sakura was getting angry.

She opened the door. Her brother's room was dark and she saw him sitting on his bed. She sat next to him. "I need you to understand. I have to do this. And if I don't then she will retaliate by hurting you or father or Tomoyo and her mother. I was given this responsibility the day I opened that book and became a Card Captor."

Toya stayed quiet. "I'm sorry that I worried you. I was unprepared when she first appeared. I will do this and I want you to know, I will not be alone in this fight. I will have Syaoran, Yue, Kero, and Eriol to help me. Please believe in me."

Toya looked at his sister with shock. "You think that I don't believe in you? I believe in you Sakura. But you were almost killed. You were almost taken from me. And I couldn't bear to lose you. I mean I may act like an asshole but that's because I'm protective of you and the fact that you are my little sister."

Sakura smiled and then she hugged her brother. "How about this. I promise that I will return from this battle safely. And if it makes you feel better, I will give you back your magic." Toya looked at her.

"You can do that? It won't wear you down? Eriol said that you were in no condition." Sakura shook her head.

"I have become much stronger. And I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I would protect you. So please just close your eyes." T

oya did. Sakura closed her eyes and prayed. Suddenly a pink light enveloped her and then some of it came over to Toya. They both stopped glowing.

Toya looked at her with a smile. Sakura smiled and then she dropped to her knees. Toya reached for her and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded with a smile. They headed downstairs. Eriol turned.

"Sakura, you will have more help. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun will be at your disposal." Sakura nodded and thanked him. Sakura sat near Syaoran and he put his arm back around her.

"Now what?" asked Meiling. "For now we just wait until Eri shows up again." Sakura said as she felt Syaoran tighten his grip on her.

She smiled. "What exactly do you know about Lilith Eriol?" asked Sakura. "I did magic training with her. We were very competitive. Much like Syaoran, I was very quick with studies. This was before I realized I was Clow Reed."

"Lilith used to get very jealous that I was so much stronger than her. I would fly through my magic lessons and it would take her longer. We both worked to make ourselves and our magic stronger."

"It was soon learned that I was the reincarnation of Clow Reed. When Lilith found out, she was livid. She ordered me to make sure that she came into posession of The Clow since she wasn't blessed with the magic of Clow Reed."

"A few more years passed and I moved to England from China. It was soon made known that The Clow would be opened soon and a Card Captor would be born. She looked all over for the book, but had no luck. She has strong magic, she can sense things.

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "But if she is a strong sorceress much like us, why didn't she ever sense when Syaoran and I were capturing Cards? And after the final judgement, when you were testing me, and I was turning The Clow Cards into Sakura Cards?"

Eriol looked at Syaoran and Sakura. "That I cannot answer. Or perhaps she did and she just wanted to wait till it was sealed. But Sakura you have to be careful. The tests that I gave were never meant to cause you harm. The magic that I used to make everyone fall asleep was just to make you stronger as a sorceress."

Sakura nodded, she knew that Eriol wasn't a villain. "However, Lilith will attack you. And she will try to get your cards. She is hellbent on becoming the new Clow please be careful as you fight her." Sakura nodded.

"Hold on. If you knew that she was looking for The Clow then why didn't you do something that would stop her from finding out that The Clow was here in Tomoeda?" asked Toya.

"I figured that she would give it up once she learned that Yue found Sakura fit for The Clow. Unfortunately I was wrong. Please forgive me Sakura."

She shook her head. "You couldn't have known that she would attack. You are not to be blamed."

Eriol sat by Tomoyo and they took each other's hands. Sakura smiled as she took Syaoran's. They sat down at the table and enjoyed a dinner that Sakura made herself.

She was grateful that her father wasn't a part of this mess. She wanted to know that she could at least keep one of her family members safe.

Soon Suppie and Nakuru arrived the next day, they were brought up to date and then they all waited till Lilith attacked again. Sakura was sitting at desk when she suddenly felt a magic power close by. She grabbed The Clow and then she headed downstairs. Toya was at the door.

"You felt it too big brother?" Toya nodded. "I'm coming with you. Sakura shook her head. "

"Toya you could get hurt. I'm going with you. How can you expect me to sit here and wait?" Sakura nodded and she grabbed her phone and her skates. She called Eriol, and Syaoran while Toya called Yukito.

They arrived back at the park. "Ah so you felt my magic wave again? Perhaps you're not that weak." Sakura squinted her eyes in determination. "Lilith." She turned and saw Eriol.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the reincarnation of Clow Reed himself. Eriol walked from the group. "Lilith, why do you wish all this violence on Sakura? It was her destiny to become the Master of The Clow."

Lilith started to shake in anger. "You got everything so easily. And why did you? Because you are the reincarnation of Clow Reed. I told you to let me have The Clow. But no you had to give it to this stupid girl!"

"If you would have just given me The Clow, this girl would be safe and be able to live out her life. You were born as the reincarnation of the strongest sorcerer that ever lived. And I was born with normal magic. It's not fair."

She pointed at her Eriol in anger. "You knew that that stupid girl would get The Clow Book and you made sure that she was the new Clow master, knowing that I wanted the Clow." Tears fell from her eyes. "And now I will get what I want. Even if that means that stupid, bothersome girl dies."

She backed away. Eriol unlocked his staff as did Sakura. Syaoran got his sword and charms ready. Meiling got into her fighting stance. Yukito and Kero transformed, as did Nakuru and Suppie. They were ready to fight.

"DIE! I call upon the fire Dragon. Come to my aid the wonderful Dragon of Hell!" Suddenly a Dragon covered in Fire appeared. It roared and it shook the ground. Then Lilith unsheathed her sword and came toward Sakura. "SWORD!" Her sword appeared and they began fighting.

Meanwhile the others were fighting the dragon. Lilith is relentlessly attacking Sakura. "You can't block forever! Come on and fight for real."

She yelled as she continued trying to stab Sakura. "I don't even want to fight you Lilith! Why can't we just be civil?" Lilith stopped.

"You want to be civil? Then give me the cards. I want the magic that you possess , you a little girl, whose magic surpassed even that of Clow Reed himself. All I want is to be powerful."

Sakura looked down. "I can't give you the Clow. I was chosen to keep the cards safe." Lilith became angry.

"Then it looks like trouble for you." Her sword turned to a staff much like Eriol's. "I call for the darkness to come forth. Put all to sleep until either she defeats me or she breathes her last." Suddenly a black Clow Circle stretched.

Suddenly Meiling, Tomoyo, and Toya lost consciousness. The dragon saw that Tomoyo wasn't protected and then went toward her. "Oh no you don't!"

Eriol tried to attack the dragon by hitting it with charms and then the dragon bit and broke his staff. Then the dragon hit Eriol to the ground, the ground becoming a crater around where he fell.

"Eriol!" Lilith looked at her. "Look at what you did because you wouldn't give me the cards." Her staff returned.

"Please bind Lilith with chains. WINDY!" The card appeared and then she went after Lilith. Suddenly Windy is turned back to a card.

"I guess Eriol didn't tell you that I can control the cards at will." Sakura gasps.

"FIERY!" The card goes after Eri and it burns her only just. Then she sends FIERY and WINDY and Yue and Kero. "Stop! Please! They don't deserve to be attacked! Let them be!" She cried.

Sakura looked down upset. "There is a way that you can stop this. All you have to do is give me the Clow and all of this will go away."

She smiled evilly as she looked at the girl looking in horror as she saw her companions being attacked.

Sakura picked her head up. "You want the Clow? You want to have me surrender? Who knows what you will do when you have this magic. And besides you can't absorb my magic in your body."

"That's where you're wrong little girl. All you have to do is will your magic to me. If you do then all this will stop. You will be known as the wonderful young girl that sacrifced your life for them."

Syaoran unsheathed his sword and went after Lilith. "The hell she will!" He began attacking Lilith. She looked up at Syaoran and smiled.

"Foolish boy, did you really think that you could attack me with a mere sword when your beloved can't even attack me with her measly powers?" She giggles.

She throws Syaoran to the ground and he landed with a thud and groan of pain. "Syaoran!" Sakura cried, she looked back at Eri.

"What more do you want? Do enjoy this?! Do you enjoy hurting people!? Or do you just hurt people when you don't get what you want?"

Eri looked at Sakura in shock as she heard the outburst from the young girl. "I want nothing more than The Clow. I want that book and I will do whatever it takes to put an end to anyone that stands in the way of me reaching that goal."

Lilith aims her sword towards Sakura. "And you, Sakura Kinomoto, you are the person that is keeping me from reaching my goal. And so I will stop you." Lilith jumps toward Sakura the blade, aimed at Sakura's heart. "Sakura!"

"SWORD!" Sakura blocked Eri. Eri starts attacking her with the sword relentlessly. Yue and Kerberos are fighting the WINDY and FIERY.

Syaoran is still knocked unconsciously, and Toya is sitting by Tomoyo, and Meiling unconscious. Sakura looked at Eriol, still knocked out, blood flowing from his wounds. She turned back to Eri.

"Enough!" She disarmed Lilith and she turned her sword into her staff. She thought about what she was going to do. She lowered her staff as she looked at Lilith looking at her.

"I can't. I can't hurt you. I don't want to. I have no desire to harm you Eri. I just want to be your friend."

Lilith looked at Sakura. "I don't want to hurt you. Please Lilith can we please be friends?" Lilith's eyes softened.

Sakura held her hand out to Lilith. She took it. Syaoran woke up and saw this scene before him. He looked up in shock. He got up, holding his injured shoulder, blood flowing down his robe sleeve from a wound.

Lilith and Sakura stood looking at each other. "I'm sorry that this happened to you. I'm sorry that you felt like you were treated unfairly. I never meant to make you feel unwanted."

WINDY and FIERY went back to their card forms. Kerberos and Yue looked at their master with relief as they saw her unharmed.

Meiling, Tomoyo, Toya, along with Eriol all woke up and were full of relief as they saw that Sakura was unharmed. Sakura smiled and turned as she heard Syaoran approach her from behind. She looked at him with concern as she saw the wound bleeding.

She approached him. "Syaoran are you okay?" Syaoran nodded and smiled as he hugged her. Lilith looked at the couple and smiled. "SWORD!" A card flew from Sakura's side and transformed into Lilith's hand. She went right at Sakura and got her in the stomach.

Sakura gasped in pain as she looked at Lilith. Syaoran looked in shock and horror as he felt some blood spray on his chest. The others looked in horror as they saw what Lilith did.

Everyone's hearts stopped as they saw her limp, bloody body fall on the ground, unmoving. Syaoran looked and picked her up.

Yue took aim and shot Lilith and she fell. Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon took care of her as the others rushed to the fallen Clow Master. Syaoran looked at her face.

"Sakura! Sakura can you hear me!?" Her emerald green eyes opened slightly. "Everyone, I am so sorry that I am unable to keep my promise." she looked at her brother.

"I'm sorry big brother, for lying to you. I don't like to break my word." tears filled her brother's eyes as he saw his bloody sister trembling in her love's arms. He bowed his head. Syaoran picked her head and put it closer to his.

"You are going to be okay. You hear me?" Sakura coughed and blood spilled from her mouth. "I love you Syaoran. Always." Her neck went limp and her eyes closed.

"Sa...ku...Ra...?" Syaoran asked in shock as he looked at her. "SAKURA!" his voice echoing off the trees as the wind blew, thunder rumbled, and lightning struck.


End file.
